


(im)Perfect Soldiers: 0-4

by Fujoshi_Gal



Series: (im)Perfect Soldiers [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Empathy, Gen, Haiku & Eastern, Human Nature, Literature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Gal/pseuds/Fujoshi_Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah Quatre... to be an empath in a war...</p>
    </blockquote>





	(im)Perfect Soldiers: 0-4

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Quatre... to be an empath in a war...

Quiet Sandstorm  
Travels not alone.  
Screams, pain, forever within.  
Do not come inside  
(hell is in your heart)  
  



End file.
